Alice
"Jim, you sure this is a good idea?" Alice is the Main Character of Balloon Kid. Originally played by Alex Kidd before giving her away on a give-away where she is now played by Starii. The oldest sister to Jim, a boy who wanted to grow up to be a balloon expert. Alice wasn't sure on what to do for life until Jim flew off when he made a balloon that had too much helium, it was then she found her true calling in life with her amazing balloon skills. Apperance Alice has short brown hair with an ahoge sticking out of it. She also wears a big red bow along with a white shirt which is covered with a red dress with two front pockets that she wears, the dress has a medium sized bunny badge and in her front pockets are Balloons and Pins which she uses when in danger. Personality Alice is a cheerful child and cares for everyone she knows, apart from pesky balloon birds who she hates with a passion for always trying to pop her balloons. She's also the adventurous type and hates it when people try to shelter her from LI's dangers because she's only 8. Abilities Alice's highest stat is Dexterity while her Intelligence and Charisma are Well balanced. Her lowest stats are Strength, Perception and Constitution. Alice uses her Balloons and Pins to defend herself. When in the air she can drop either pins or herself onto the enemy which will give them damage. She can also make balloon animals of either a Dog, Cat, Hippo or Bird to help her and she can also scare enemy's with her balloons as well. If Alice has a bomb in her inventory she can plant one in her balloon to blow up an enemy. In her Final smash, Up Up in the air! Alice will summon a dozen balloons that will surround the enemy and lift them away. When high enough they will pop and blow him/her far away from the party, getting rid of them for good. History Alice was born in Pencilvania, the town with the most pencils on earth to two loving and caring parents. A few years after her birth she soon had another sibling by the name of Jim. When she was 8, Alice wanted to know what her calling was in life, as she was not good at anything at all! Her brother Jim meanwhile wanted to be a balloon expert when he grew up and started making a lot of Balloons. Alice warned Jim about the dangers of balloons, Jim however ignored her and ended up adding too much helium in one balloon and flew away. Alice had no choice but to use the balloon and pins that Jim left behind to rescue him. After that little mishap, Alice was happy that she found her calling in life as a balloon expert and started using balloons to help out everyone in Pencilvania avoiding birds and buildings in the process. Her brother tried again to fur fill his life's dream..But he kept on floating away. One day Alice accidently floated off into the ocean and tried to get back to Pencilvania. However a storm was brewing that day and a giant crack in the sky was seen, trying to suck the girl in, it succeeded. Alice awoke in a cove where strange creatures were wandering around. She did not have time to examine the creatures fully and went off to explore the cove. Meeting Mr. L, Mew-two and De-De-De they were however soon attacked by Zygarde, Mewtwo quickly teleported all four party members to the new island Citadel (Alice in Pokeland) Trivia - Her Introduction Mission was supposed to take place in Star Piece Meadow but was replaced with Pokemon cove, similar to Paula. Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Abandoned Character Category:Starii's Characters